


Stuck Babysitting

by PaigeyD93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother Eren, Established Relationship, Humour, Levi and a snot nosed lil baby...nuff said xD, M/M, Sister Isabel, Stressed out Levi, baby Isabel Magnolia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeyD93/pseuds/PaigeyD93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is stressed out and looking forward to a little time with his boyfriend on a Friday night. He gets to Eren's apartment only to find out said boyfriend is stuck babysitting his little sister for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably totally shitty but eh...here have some humour and mild porn.... xD

Levi stared unblinking at the baby sitting in the middle of his boyfriend’s living room, giggling and playing with her toys. Eren stood off to the side rubbing his neck nervously as he swayed from one foot to the other, not so patiently waiting for Levi’s reaction. The sound of Levi’s bag hitting the carpeted floor with a thud broke the relative silence of the room and Eren couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Levi, I’m sorry,” he said sounding sincere. “It was an emergency; my parents just dropped her off like ten minutes ago.” Levi didn’t say anything, his facial expression unreadable. This wasn’t what he wanted. He had the worse week at work and today was just the icing on the cake.

 

Levi was an assistant manager at a trendy clothing store. He hated every minute of his job but it was necessary as he was saving up to go back to school hopefully shortly after his twenty-sixth birthday coming up in the next four months. Just today he had a customer come in trying to return a pair of pants he bought four months ago because they had a rip in the crotch. Levi was fully prepared to let the man return them until he found out that the pants the man wanted to return were currently being worn by him. The cashier that had called Levi for help nearly feinted when the customer felt the need to show her the large rip in his pants. Levi had promptly told him to leave which would have resulted in a screaming match if Levi hadn’t held his tongue.

 

He had been looking forward to the date night he and Eren had planned for tonight. They were eating dinner at Eren’s apartment then spending some time together watching movies. Levi even expected to get laid. Unfortunately the little snot monster, also known as Eren’s baby sister, sitting in the middle of Eren’s living room was going to ruin all that. Levi sighed and picked up his bag,

“So should I just come back tomorrow or something?” Levi asked not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“What? No, I mean unless you want to…” Eren answered, his own voice now sounding disappointed. “I mean, I’m still making us dinner, she won’t be up all night we can still spend time together.”

“Oh, okay.” Levi said dropping his bag again. Eren was suddenly in front of him, his hands cupping each side of Levi’s face, tipping his head up; forcing Levi to look into his green eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, worry lacing his voice. Levi nodded as he covered Eren’s hands with his own,

“I’m fine, just…tired.” Eren searched his face for a few more minutes before leaning down and capturing Levi’s lips with his own. The kiss was sweet, innocent and exactly what Levi needed. Eren pulled away ducking his head to the side to plant another soft kiss on the corner of Levi’s mouth before moving away toward the kitchen. Before the younger man disappeared into the kitchen he turned around to speak.

“Keep her occupied while I cook food will you?” He then pointed a finger at his little sister, “Isabel you be a good girl,” he said sternly before turning on his heel and disappearing through the kitchen door.

 

Levi sighed as he loosened his tie and started walking toward the couch. He sat down and looked at Isabel for a few minutes.

“It’s a good thing I’m gay,” Levi grumbled as Isabel looked at him curiously “I’m horrible with children.” That being said he didn’t want any waterworks so he sat down cross-legged on the floor in his work clothes which consisted of black dress pants, white button up shirt and a midnight blue tie. He picked up a toy and began to ‘play’ with Isabel.

 

Levi was contemplating how many more games of peek-a-boo he could stomach playing when Isabel’s eyes suddenly teared up. Her usually smooth brow scrunched up in discomfort before the loud wail escaped her tiny mouth followed by sobs and more tears falling rapidly down her face.

“What happened?” Eren asked concerned as he poked his head out of the kitchen. Levi was waving his hands uselessly in front of the bawling child, entirely unsure of why she was crying and how in the hell he could stop it.

“I don’t know she just randomly started crying, I swear I didn’t do anything,” Levi said panic in his eyes as he looked desperately at Eren. If it wasn’t for his little sisters sob fest going on, the twenty one year old might have laughed at the sheer panic on Levi’s face.

“I can’t help, my hands are sticky,” Eren said truthfully as he held his hands up to show Levi.

“Well what do I do?” Levi asked, his voice rising slightly over Isabel’s cries.

“Pick her up,” Eren instructed. Levi did as he was told, picking her up and holding her at arm’s length as snot bubbled in her nose before running down over her lips. Her wails grew in volume as she dangled there, Levi had a firm grip under her arms but the feeling of being dangled was probably scaring her.

“Lee,” Eren said rolling his eyes. “ _Hold_ her, bring her close and comfort her.”

“Eren,” Levi said with shiver of mild disgust at the snot so visibly bubbling out her nose “It’s disgusting!”

“Levi,” Eren growled “That’s my sister you know! Please, for me?” Levi looked at Eren and cursed those beautiful green eyes as they pleaded with him. Begrudgingly he pulled the child closer to him; she seemed to calm down slightly when she was nestled against his chest.

 

The relief was short lived, however, due to the rather nasty smell entering Levi’s nostrils.

“Christ, she stinks!” Levi moaned resisting the insanely strong urge to pull her away from him again,

“Probably needs her diaper changed,” Eren called from the kitchen. “The diapers and wipes are in her baby bag beside the mobile playpen.” Levi groaned as he went over and grabbed the bag.

 

 

A string of curses after a few minutes of silence caught Eren’s attention as he put the spoon he was using down beside the stove and moved toward the living room to investigate. Levi had Isabel lying on the ground, her onesie undone and dirty diaper open. Eren had to bite one of his knuckles to stop the laugh threatening to bubble up at the look of pure disgust on Levi’s face as he tried so very hard not puke. His face was even a little green. Eren decided to put him out of his misery and washed his hands, drying them on the towel and walking out into the living room just as a gag tore its way out of Levi’s throat.

“Go into the kitchen, clean your hands and stir the pot on the stove, I’ll finish this,” Eren said not bothering to keep the humour out of his voice.

“Oh thank fuck,” Levi gasped pulling himself off the floor and almost running toward the kitchen. Clearly his boyfriend had a weak stomach.

 

Eren made quick work of Isabel’s diaper before putting a new one on her and doing up the snaps on her onesie.

“There you go cutie pie,” Eren grinned laying soft kisses against her chubby cheeks, she giggled and fisted his hair slightly before releasing it as Eren lifted her up. He took her over to the playpen his parents had brought over for her to sleep in for the night. Once she was set inside of it she began to play with her teddy bear. Eren went back to the kitchen and washed his hands again before going about heating up one of the few bottles of milk his mother had left for Izzy. Levi continued to stir the pot on the stove as he watched Eren check the temperature of the milk before heading out into the living room to feed Isabel. With a sigh he followed him out.

“Let me do it,” Levi found himself saying as he reached out for Isabel who was currently being held by her brother. Eren raised an eyebrow in question.

“Levi, you don’t want to take care of her,” he said with a small laugh “It’s fine I can do this.” Isabel looked curiously between the two men before struggling away from Eren, her arms reaching out for Levi. Levi rose an eyebrow at her then looked at a shocked Eren. Eren recovered quickly and with a small laugh handed the squirming girl over to who she wanted to be with.

 

As soon as she was in Levi’s arms she snuggled close, her head resting sweetly on his shoulder.

“Oh my god that is so cute it should be illegal,” Eren groaned before laughing at the glare Levi was shooting him as the older man swiped the bottle from his boyfriend’s hand.

“Don’t get used to it brat,” Levi grumbled. Eren didn’t miss the slight red tinge to the tops of Levi’s cheekbones but decided not to comment on it. After Eren told Levi how to feed her he went back to the kitchen to dish up their dinner.

 

Eventually after dinner Isabel had weaseled her way back into her new favourite persons arm’s and promptly fell asleep as the two men watched a movie. Isabel’s tiny thumb was in her mouth with her other hand fisting Levi’s white dress shirt as she slept. Her body was laid across the man’s chest as he slouched slightly to make sure she was comfortable enough. Eren decided it was time for her to go to sleep in her makeshift crib for the night and removed her from Levi’s chest, making sure he settled her in with her blankets and teddy before returning to sit by Levi on the couch. The movie credits were still playing and Eren glanced over at Izzy to make sure she was still sleeping before making a decision. Levi had only straightened his posture slightly since Eren had removed his sister and said man’s eyes were currently drooping shut with fatigue.

 

Warm lips on his neck had Levi’s eyes fluttering open only to be met with Eren’s emerald orbs staring back at him. He felt Eren pull his dress shirt so it came untucked from his pants before snaking his hands up against Levi’s hard stomach, feeling the muscles clench underneath his fingertips.

“Eren,” Levi warned; his voice lower than usual. Eren smirked.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?” He asked again as Eren returned his lips to Levi’s neck, trailing up and down the column; bathing the sensitive skin in attention. Levi’s breathing hitched and his legs parted the smallest amount as Eren’s hand moved further up Levi’s body, his thumb brushing up against one of his nipples sending a shock of pleasure straight to his half hard arousal.

“You seem a bit…stressed,” Eren answered softly, his breath brushing softly against Levi’s ear which made the older man shiver slightly. “I’m going to fix that for you.”

“But, Isab-”

“Shush,” Eren whispered placing his finger over Levi’s lips, grinning cheekily at Levi’s flushed face and dilated pupils. “She’s asleep, I just want you to sit back, relax and enjoy okay?” Levi was about to protest when Eren pressed the heel of his hand against the growing bulge in Levi’s pants making the man’s eyes roll back as a soft moan escaped his now parted lips. He pressed his hips up into Eren’s hand and the younger man knew he had won. Levi wouldn’t stop him now. Eren gave him a few more rubs before moving to straddle his lover. Levi looked up into Eren’s emerald eyes just as the younger man leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss that quickly turned frantic. Levi’s hands were instantly threading through Eren’s chocolate brown locks, tugging slightly at the strands. Eren exhaled shakily into Levi’s mouth giving Levi a chance to snake his tongue past those sinfully soft lips. Levi took control of the kiss as he felt Eren’s hands wander over his still clothed torso before moving his fingers to the buttons on Levi’s shirt and slowly undoing them. He moaned into Levi’s mouth, grinding his hips against the now painfully hard erection pressing against Levi’s dress pants.

 

Once all the buttons were undone Eren pushed the shirt off Levi’s smooth shoulders and peppered attention with his lips all over Levi’s pale torso, slowly making his way down and off the couch to settle himself between parted legs. Eren undid his lover’s pants before pulling them, along with his black briefs, down. Levi helped out by lifting his hips off the couch. Eren grabbed a hold of the other man’s completely hard cock before locking eyes with Levi and leaning down to give his arousal a long lick from base to tip. Levi let out shaky breath letting his eyes flutter shut and surrendering himself to the amazing feeling of Eren’s mouth on him. Eren took as much of Levi as he could before pulling back and repeating; watching the way Levi’s facial expression changed from one of stress to complete bliss.

 

Levi easily lost himself in the steady pace Eren set; the only sound in the room was Levi’s moans and Eren’s hums as he gripped the base of Levi’s cock, stroking whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Levi sucked in a shaky breath as Eren pulled up slightly to suck on the sensitive tip, tasting the slightly salty pre-cum that had beaded out.

“Eren…” Levi moaned his head pressing back into the heavily cushioned couch. Eren pulled off and smirked, licking another strip from base to tip again. He then proceeded to take him inside his mouth so far Levi could feel himself hit the back of Eren’s throat. Levi’s body curled forward at the sensation, his fingers tightly threading through Eren’s hair and tugging hard. Eren pulled back a small amount, a moan working its way up his throat, sending vibrations against Levi’s hypersensitive cock. “Not going to last much longer,” Levi whispered, his voice still shaky.

 

Eren hummed in acknowledgment. He reached up with the hand that wasn’t stroking Levi to press two fingers against Levi’s perineum making the older man jolt as Eren continued putting pressure against his prostate. Levi’s back straightened and he fell back against the couch again. An embarrassing whine escaped his lips as his orgasm quickly approached. He struggled to keep his hips still but failed as he slowly thrust up in Eren’s mouth. The younger man simply tightened his lips around him and made his hands kept up their actions as Levi basically fucked his mouth.

“I…I’m-” Levi’s hands were still tightened in Eren’s hair, only gripping it tighter when his hips suddenly stilled and his mouth dropped open in a silent moan as his orgasm ripped through him and he came hard down Eren’s throat. Eren swallowed and let his boyfriend ride out the rest of his orgasm, only pulling off and sitting back a bit once Levi went boneless against his couch.

 

Eren grinned at Levi’s blissed out face as he wiped at his mouth and stood up.

“I’ll be right back,” Eren whispered catching Levi’s exhausted nod before turning on his heel and heading toward the bathroom. It was silent in the room as Levi felt himself begin to nod off, still pant less and basking in the post orgasm bliss. However, a small giggle coming from the right side of the room, had Levi’s eyes snapping open and looking over only to see Isabel standing up against her crib, a smile on her face as she reached up with her chubby little hand and almost looked like she was waving at him.

“Sonofabitc-” Levi cursed grabbing a pillow and covering himself. Heat bloomed in his face as the child innocently looked at him and something told him the kid had probably watched the entire thing.

 

Eren walked in the room, a warm washcloth in his hand and he instantly looked at Isabel, a frown covering his face before looking at Levi’s horrified expression. Eren’s faced cracked a grin before a chuckle of laughter broke free from his chest.

“Oh hell,” he groaned, trying to muffle his laughter with the back of his hand. Now he had to reassure Levi that she didn’t understand any of that, this wouldn’t be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI you may be interested in knowing that whole ripped pants return thing is ACTUALLY a true event that happened to me...it was incredibly ridiculous and instead of the guy leaving right away he sat and argued with my manager for a good 15-20 min...so yea that's my lil story for the day hope you enjoyed this...please comment? :D


End file.
